


A Triple Skinny Hazelnut Latte Morning

by alba17



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those mornings. Giant coffees all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Triple Skinny Hazelnut Latte Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



> Written for mangacrack's comment_fic prompt, Mike/Harvey, mood theme - tired

Donna took one look at the dark circles under Harvey’s eyes and his giant-size coffee and said, “Rough night?” 

He grunted and continued into his office, throwing his briefcase on the couch. Donna knew the routine. She’d give him ten minutes to get some more caffeine in his system, then bring him a large bottle of water and some ibuprofen. Quietly.

She was updating Harvey’s schedule for the next week when Mike walked in, also clutching a tankard of coffee and looking grey. Interesting.

He leaned heavily against Donna’s workstation. “Please tell me I don’t have any meetings this morning.”

Donna gave him a flat look. “You don’t have any meetings this morning.”

He slurped at his coffee. “Good.”

“You too?” 

“Me too what?”

Donna threw a glance into Harvey’s office. “Venti size coffees are popular this morning.”

Mike grunted and slumped over, engrossed himself in his coffee, then straightened up. “Better get started on those briefs for Louis.”

“You didn’t finish those last night?”

Mike cleared his throat. “Uh, no, Harvey decided it would be more character-building to lose to him in a drinking contest.”

“Oh no. You didn’t.”

Mike nodded. “I did.”

“Nobody wins those against Harvey.”

Mike smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t say he won. I said he thought it would be character-building for me to lose. I didn’t.”

Donna was impressed. “How’d you do it?”

“Little Ross family secret. Can’t tell you.”

“Okay,” Donna said slowly. 

Mike fished something out of his backpack.“By the way.” He handed a silver-grey tie to Donna. “Give this back to Harvey. Although I think I slept on it, so, I don’t know, you might want to get it cleaned or something.”

With that he turned, leaving Donna open-mouthed and holding the tie in her hand. Very interesting indeed. She was going to need a triple skinny hazelnut latte to deal with this.


End file.
